La boîte à souvenir numérique
by BerrySnake
Summary: [UA Sci-Fi][Destiel][Mpreg] Au 28ème siècle, Une jeune femme ouvrit un vieux carton composé d'un carnet et d'une vieille caméra datant du 21ème siècle. Elle ouvrit le journal et lu ces mots gribouillés sur la première page : "C'est derrière mes écrits et ces images gravées dans cette caméra, que j'aimerai vous raconter la magnifique histoire de mes parents."
1. Le Commencement

_**Pairing :** Destiel_

 _ **Point de vue :** interne, OC : narrateur de l'histoire._

 _ **Personnages secondaires :** , Sam, Bobby, Lisa, etc..._

 _ **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartiens sauf le personnage OC et l'univers alternatif._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Hey tout le monde ! comme je l'ai dit dans le Chapitre 2 de "Soulmate" une nouvelle mini fiction va faire son apparition, et la voici ! Pour vous prévenir toute suite, c'est un univers alternatif où l'histoire se passe très loin dans le futur ! Ce qui veux dire évolution ! Et évolution rime avec "nouvelle technologie" et plein d'autre choses ! (enfin vous voyez le tableau). Aussi, j'ai mis "Drame" car l'ambiance au bout d'un moment sera assez triste (ne vous en faites pas, il y a **toujours** des fins heureuses avec moi !). J'espère que cette fiction assez spéciale (un tantinet ovni de mon point de vue) vous plaira comme les autres ! ^^ En tout cas je tenais vraiment à vous la faire découvrir. _

_Sur ce je vous laisse le loisir de lire ces quelques lignes ! (et n'oubliez pas les commentaires!)_

 _Bonne lecture mes petites abeilles ! :D_

* * *

 **le Commencement de mon histoire**

Je n'ai jamais su qui était ma mère. Mon père n'a jamais voulu m'en parler parce qu'il ne s'est jamais remit de son absence. Il m'a juste dit qu'elle était morte lors de son accouchement et que c'était la plus belle femme au monde. Cependant, je sentais derrière son expression tourmentée qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que ça. Il a refusé de m'en dire plus ou de me montrer une photo d'elle car il avait peur que je souffre de son absence. _«_ _Il vaut mieux ne pas connaître une personne pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage_ _»,_ qu'il disait. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir en parlant d'elle et ça, je le comprends. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger ces souvenirs douloureux alors j'ai décidé de me taire et de ne pas en parler.

Mon père s'appelle Dean, Dean Winchester. D'après Lisa ma voisine, je cite : _« C_ _'est un grand garçon bien bâtit_ _,_ _au visage typique d_ _u parfait_ _mannequin_ _avec_ _des yeux_ _vert_ _s forêt_ _à la fois magnifique et_ _hypnotisant »_. Pour moi, il était à la fois mon père et un meilleur ami à qui je confit tout mes secrets. Et peu importe son apparence c'est pour moi le plus drôle, le plus gentil et le plus fort de tous les pères.

Il a une mère aimante et un père alcoolique, divorcés depuis qu'il a neuf ans. Son frère, oncle Sam, vivait avec ma grand-mère et mon père avec mon stupide grand-père. Je dis qu'il est stupide car qui n'a pas eu le courage de bien s'occuper de son fils. Aujourd'hui nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu. Mon père ne l'a jamais revu depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui. Et puis il n'a jamais voulu que je le vois.

Enfin, mon père a eu une jeunesse turbulente. Il était le principal fouteur de trouble de son école dès le collège. Et au lycée, rien n'a vraiment changé. Il restait populaire ; il aimait être apprécier, impressionner les autres, plus souvent pour séduire. Il avait une bande de copain avec qui il faisait les quatre-cent coups, dont certains qu'il a gardé contact. Il s'amusait souvent à embêter quelques élèves plus faibles que lui qui n'avaient pas le courage de se défendre. C'était un peu un genre de badboy un petit peu frappadingue qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser.

Oh, et il fumait quelques joints aussi. Ça pouvait expliquer son comportement. En tout cas, j'ai longuement été prévenue sur ce sujet.

Enfin. Je pense que malgré le silence de mon père, Ma grand-mère Mary savait quand même pour la drogue. Elle savait surtout pour la bagarre mais elle n'avait pas énormément d'influence sur lui par rapport à papy. Et vu que papy se fichait royalement de son fils... enfin vous voyez le tableau. Ma mamy a tout-de-même gardé contact avec papa. Il venait souvent la voir à la ville d'à côté en vélo avant d'avoir son permit au lycée. Elle faisait le travail de son ex-mari comme elle le pouvait.

D'après mamy, c'est à cette époque que ma mère et mon père se sont rencontré mon père a subitement changé vers la fin du lycée. Il a décidé de se reprendre en main, a fait des études puis il est devenu boss dans un garage bien réputé ; Mamy disait que c'était grâce à ma mère. Évidemment, ça été difficile avec moi alors mamy à du s'occuper de moi pendant que mon père travaillait.

Oui, je suis né un peu plus tôt que prévu en fait.

Quand j'ai été assez grande – c'est-à-dire vers l'âge de trois ans – papa m'emmenait à son travail avant que je parte en maternelle. Il me racontait qu'il avait toujours eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose là-bas. Alors en venant me chercher il demandait à chaque fois à ma tutrice si tout se passait bien et à chaque fois elle affichait un de ces regards perplexe dans le style _« vous ne me faite_ _s_ _pas confiance ? »_. Nous en rions encore.

Je me souviens brièvement de certains souvenirs, comme quand oncle Bobby – comme je l'appelait – me prenait par la main et m'emmenait voir le marchant de glace du coin pendant que papa s'occupait d'un client. Des années après c'est devenu un petit rituel entre oncle Bobby et moi. Parfois même, oncle Sam venait en manger une avec nous quand son travail lui en donnait la possibilité. Disons qu'un métier d'avocat consacre beaucoup de temps.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Quand il venait, il me prenait dans les bras _« aussi haut que l'univers »_ comme je le pensais, puis il me disait _« Alors, comment va notre petite ange ? »_. Dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'être la plus grande des petites filles au monde. On s'asseyait ensuite sur un banc puis il me racontait quelques anecdotes simple sur son métier. Je le voyait comme un super héros qui défendait les gentils, et qui écrasait les méchants rien qu'avec son pied de géant. Et souvent après, papa nous rejoignait et déblatérait quelques blagues sur mon oncle l'air de rien, juste pour plaisanter et rattraper le peu de temps qu'il ont eu ensemble. Même si ils ont été séparés dans leur jeunesse, ils n'ont jamais perdu leur lien si fraternel.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, papa n'a jamais eu de vraies relations durables avec une femme, ni un homme. Il a toujours été seul et ça avait l'air de lui satisfaire. Parfois il me déposait chez Ellen ma nounou et partait. A cet âge je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais je sais que même aujourd'hui, ça ne me regarde pas. Je voyais souvent Bobby lui parler de sa situation amoureuse. Il lui disait de trouver quelqu'un en prétextant aussi que j'avais besoin d'une autre présence dans la maison ; mais cette situation me convenait si elle convenait à papa. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que papa soit heureux. Je voulais l'entendre rire et non entendre sa voix étouffée par des pleures dans sa chambre. Quand je l'entendait à travers la porte, je me mettait à la pointe des pieds, j'enclenchais la poignée du haut de mes cinquante centimètres et venait me clisser près de lui avec ma grosse peluche Maya l'abeille en quête de chaleur, sous prétexte que j'avais peur du noir. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de mon grand sérieux avec une petite voix innocente mais il riait à chaque fois.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Pourquoi je vous raconte mon passé ? C'est un peu comme une introduction, une façon pour moi de vous « mettre dans le bain » comme on dit.

Je voudrai vous dire... non...

J'aimerai vous dire qu'il y a des choses, des événement qui peuvent nous tomber dessus sans qu'on s'y prépare. C'est une sorte de défi que la vie nous met en évidence comme un test. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas ce qui a manqué à mes parents.

Et c'est là où je veux en venir. En fait, c'est derrière ces écrits, et ces images inscrites dans cette vieille boite électrique entre mes mains – communément appelé « caméra » – , que j'aimerai vous raconter l'histoire presque incroyable de mes parents à travers ma propre histoire.

* * *

 _Alors ? ^^_

 _Tout parait normal dans ce chapitre mais vous saurez au prochain pourquoi je considère cette fiction comme "spéciale" (mais peut-être que vous, ce ne sera pas le cas)_

 _Mais pour l'instant, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

 _Dites-le dans les commentaires ! (et je vous offrirai un pot de miel XD)_


	2. Mon Monde

_**Pairing :** Destiel_

 _ **Point de vue :** interne, OC : narrateur de l'histoire._

 _ **Personnages secondaires :** , Sam, Bobby, Lisa, etc..._

 _ **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartiens sauf le personnage OC et l'univers alternatif._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Bonjour à toutes et à tous mes chères abeilles compatriotes ! *regarde l'heure affiché sur son ordi* Déjà je vous souhaite un joyeux noël en retard ! (je pensais poster ce chapitre plus tôt!) ensuite.. **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES ET TOUTES VOS PETITES ATTENTIONS QUI M'ONT FAIT ÉNORMÉMENT PLAISIRS !** En vérité, j'ai été EXTRÊMEMENT surprise quand au nombre de follow, de commentaire et favori qui me sont apparu d'un seul coup ! c'était OUAW ! Sur le coup, j'espère sincèrement que la suite de ma fiction ne vous décevra pas ._

 _Et donc, pour rester sur le sujet de la fiction, je voudrais vous dire à certains NE FUYEZ PAS ! Pour ceux qui n'ont peut être pas encore compris ou qui ont des doute après avoir avoir lu le premier chapitre, vous aller très vite (de forte chance) assimiler un certain critère de mon histoire après avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je voudrais juste vous informer d'avance que mon histoire ne sera pas focalisé sur ça ! Car m_oi-même je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de ce genre. (c'est surprenant je sais, mais il y a un début à tout!) J'en reparlerai dans mes autres chapitres plus tard ^^ Ah! et _évidemment, vous aller vite remarquer aussi que c'est un genre **science-fiction** (désolé je suis tombé dans la marmite dès mon plus jeune âge!)._

 _Pas de panique ! Ce chapitre est une sorte de "hors série" qui raconte seulement l'univers de l'histoire. S'il est riquiqui c'est parce que je ne voulais pas mélanger cette séquence avec l'histoire du personnage. **Donc, si TOUT se passe bien, je posterai le chapitre suivant demain ! ^^**_

 _Voila pour la légère annonce. J'espère que ce chapitre vous passionnera comme le précédent, et je vous souhaite un bonne lecture (j'espère ne pas vous crever les yeux à cause de mes fautes XD)_

* * *

 **Je dois vous parler de mon Monde**

Avant de commencer, je dois vous prévenir que notre monde dans lequel on vit est très différent de notre passé. Nous sommes actuellement en 2120 : L'époque énergétique.

Je sais très bien que les personnes qui lisent mon histoire sont forcement au courant de ces événements qui sont pour eux du passé, mais j'aimerais quand même vous la raconter. Peut-être que vous avez oublié comment ça s'est produit ou alors lisez le, si vous souhaitez connaître le point de vue d'une jeune fille du vingt-deuxième siècle. Mais si vous venez vous-même du passé si par un pu hasard ce carnet et cette caméra vous sont parvenu par je ne sais quelle technologie, alors lisez et ne refaite pas les même erreurs que nous.

Il y a des années de ça en 2050, le monde à fait face à une hausse de mortalité chez les personnes âgés comme chez les adultes et enfants. Malgré nos autres méthodes de procréations artificielles, le nombre de notre population n'a cessé de diminuer.

C'est à cette période qu'une anomalie génétique s'est développée. Un anomalie qu'on appelle « Génesis » ou « HD23 » pour les scientifiques.

Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais cette anomalie est un gêne qui permet à l'être humain de procréer des deux manières. Les personnes en possession de ce gêne ne sont pas énormément nombreux ; quatre personne sur dix le possède. Cette découverte ainsi que l'évolution de la médecine avec le temps ont permit d'augmenter la natalité dans notre monde et ainsi repeupler la race humaine. Nous privilégions tout de même les naissances naturelles et non artificiel.

Bien sur, ce gêne est considéré comme le _«_ _S_ _aint_ _Graal_ _»_ pour les personnes qui ont une attirance pour le même sexe.

L'homosexualité est devenu une normalité avec le temps, et nombreux même se sont affirmés. Mais pour les Génesis, l'acceptation a été difficile pour eux comme pour les autres. C'était quelque chose de complètement nouveau et d'inconcevable dans notre société. Au début, ils étaient mal vue, surtout en ce qui concerne les hommes. Il étaient considérés comme des abominations on les insultait, les traitait comme du bétail et j'en passe.

Il y a eu des réticences, des manifestations mais au fil du temps c'est devenu une normalité pour tous le monde, sauf pour quelques exceptions majeurs, mais ce n'était qu'un faible chiffre sans importance. L'avenir de notre extinction a fait que nous avons finalement mit nos pensées de côtés. Cet enjeu à fait taire les préjugés et les regards méprisants.

Il y a eu alors l'événement « baby-boom » comme nous l'appelions à l'époque. En général, les personnes homosexuels cherchaient principalement un partenaire doté du gêne pour installer une descendance c'était « La Chasse au Génesis » de 2096. Et malgré que tout le monde ait fini par s'habituer à cette nouveauté grâce aux associations, à plusieurs déclarations et aux lois établies, les Génesis préfèrent quand même éviter de parler de leur « vraie nature » parmi la foule, de peur d'être encore mal vue ou maltraité par quelques incompréhensifs.

Nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi et comment ce gêne s'est développé. Certains pensent que c'est un don que Dieu nous aurait transmit pour nous sauver de l'extinction. D'autre plus rationnel pensent que c'est à cause d'un important rejet de CO2 qui aurait modifier nos gênes. Moi je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. A vrai dire je pourrais appeler ça un miracle que cela se soit produit juste au moment où nous en avions le plus besoin. Si je croyais en Dieu, je dirais que c'est l'auteur de ce gène, hors je n'y croit pas. Au risque de me faire passer pour une folle, je dirais plutôt que c'est une sorte de seconde chance offerte par une entité extérieur.

On étudie assez vaguement les Génesis à l'école, en fait on en parle plutôt en science pendant deux ou trois heures pas plus. Et si vous voulez savoir ce que je penses d'eux, eh bien, je ne fais pas partit du faible pourcentage des incompréhensifs de notre monde. Je les considère même comme nos sauveurs, même si je les trouve parfois très mystérieux. Je n'ai jamais compris ceux qui faisaient partit du faible pourcentage. La seule différence qu'ils ont par rapport à nous c'est un gène en plus. Il sont autant humains que nous.

Voilà comment tourne notre monde actuellement.

À présent, je vais commencer par vous raconter la première séquence de mon histoire.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de mon univers ? **Bizarre** serait le mot XD Quand j'y pense je me dis que mon scénario est plutôt idiot puisque le monde serait en surpopulation en 2050, m'enfin qui sais ce qui peut arriver..._

 _Mais dites-moi plutôt dans les commentaires ce que vous pensez de mon univers et dites-moi si vous avez une petite idée de notre futur en 2050 !_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt au prochain chapitre !_


	3. La découverte

_**Pairing :** Destiel_

 _ **Point de vue :** interne, OC : narrateur de l'histoire._

 _ **Personnages secondaires :** , Sam, Bobby, Lisa, etc..._

 _ **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartiens sauf le personnage OC et l'univers alternatif._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant posté dans les temps ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire a pars que j'ai au pas mal de modifications à faire (plus que je ne le pensais) et que ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps XD Alors déjà que je suis lente... XD BREF ! Je pensais faire un truc un peu mieux écrit que ça, du genre plus d'émotions mais décidément mon imagination en a décidé autrement, j'étais pas énormément inspiré XD (sauf pour les technologies) j'ai remarqué que mon texte était plus descriptif (au niveau de l'action) qu'autre chose ^^' _

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédent et rendez-vous en bas de la page ! ;)_

* * *

 **La mystérieuse découverte**

Je suis plutôt très curieuse contrairement à mon père. Peut-être que je tiens cet attrait de ma mère. En tout cas, avec le temps, ma curiosité a pris beaucoup plus de place dans mon esprit. J'étais dans l'idée de me découvrir, de trouver mes racines sur cette planète. Je voulais savoir qui j'étais Et savoir qui était ma mère en était la clé.

Alors un jour j'ai demandé à mon père de me parler d'elle. Je lui ai dit que je voulais la connaître, qu'il me parle d'elle à travers son regard je voulais qu'il me montre à quel point elle était belle à ses yeux,. Je souhaitait avidement qu'une fois dans ma vie je vois son regard gaie remplit d'amour. Mais je n'avais le droit qu'à un silence synonyme de refus catégorique, typiquement Winchester. C'est comme si son nom ne devait plus être prononcé. C'était là son vrai défaut : Il pouvait me câliner, me répéter inlassablement des « Je t'aime mon petit ange » ou me dire à quel point il est fier de moi dès qu'un problème se posait et était catégorisé dans la case « sentiment », Dean Winchester se renfermait immédiatement dans sa coquille protectrice en fuyant ou déniant complètement. Les émotions humaines étaient sa vilaine kryptonite.

Il a toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre ou à communiquer avec les émotions. La plupart du temps ça le rend agaçant comme à chaque fois que je lui parle de maman. Même oncle Sam est parfois décontenancé par tout ce silence. En général j'insistais, puis il s'énervait et cela finissait en une dispute. Pas de chance pour lui, j'ai hérité de son foutu caractère de cochon en plus de son impulsivité. Enfin, heureusement cela ne durait jamais très longtemps il venait me voir dans ma chambre avec mon dessert préféré et s'excusait pour m'avoir crié dessus en déclarant son même discours répétitif : _« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler d'elle »_ ou bien _« C'est beaucoup trop dure pour moi »_. J'acceptais ses excuses mais dans le fond, je trouvais ça injuste parce qu'il n'avais pas le droit de me priver d'elle comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être oublié. À chaque fois, je me disais : _« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu as eu près de treize ans pour faire ton deuil, Papa. Tu ne trouve pas que c'est assez suffisant ? Pourquoi passe tu ton temps à fuir comme de la sorte ? M'as-tu oublié, moi ? C'est parce que je te fais beaucoup trop penser à elle ? »_ Ces questions me brûlaient les lèvres depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'un jour je garderai le silence ? Je ne sais pas peut-être. Je sais seulement que dans ces moment-là je suis en colère contre lui, mais aussi contre moi-même de penser ne serait-ce à lui faire du mal si je lui avoue toutes ces choses qui me passent à travers le cœur.

Au final, je lui demandais à chaque fois la même chose en espérant qu'il change d'avis un jour où l'autre. Mais je ne me suis pas trop fait d'illusions. Au final, j'ai fini par le laisser tranquille.

Enfin malgré ces accrochages, parfois, son grand défaut peut le rendre un petit peu idiot aussi comme par exemple le fait que notre voisine Lisa ait le béguin pour lui et qu'il soit le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué parmi tout le voisinage. Je sais qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour maman, mais il ne faut pas exagérer quand même. Même oncle Sam qui n'habite pas dans le coin l'a deviné faut dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment discrète non plus.

Elle viens souvent nous voir et ramène son fils Ben avec qui je joue aux vieux jeux vidéos la plupart du temps.

Ce genre de moment là le rend tellement idiot que ça me fait sourire Parfois je me demande s'il n'en fait pas simplement exprès peut-être qu'il le fait pour me faire rire.

Enfin voilà, je vous ai présenté _« les mauvais cotés de mon cher papa adoré »_. Et à présent, je dois vous raconter un événement particulier : l'élément déclencheur de mon histoire. Je ne vous raconterai pas cette histoire comme un événement passé mais comme un événement qui viens d'arriver, car j'aimerais que vous viviez ce que j'ai vécu que vous ressentiez ce que j'ai ressentis. Ce n'est sûrement pas un projet très louable, mais je ne baisserai pas les bras. « Laisser tomber » est une chose qui ne fait pas partit de mon éducation.

Tout s'est passé il y a deux ans, la matinée du mercredi 16 janvier 2118. Cet événement a tout chamboulé dans ma vie. J'avais 13 ans.

Encore aujourd'hui, Mon père travail habituellement le mercredi matin au garage, donc c'était à moi de faire le ménage dans notre maison. Enfin le ménage..., c'est un grand mot. Disons que je n'ai qu'à activer RM-3, notre « robot ménager » et ranger quelques objets qui traînent par-ci par-là.

Donc, je me levais tranquillement de mon lit avant de regarder l'horloge affiché 10h16 alors je pris tranquillement mon petit déjeuner avant d'activer RM-3. J'allumais l'écran de verre télévisé avant de commencer à ramasser et ranger la vaisselle. Quand je passais je m'amusais à traverser la projection de l'écran, un peu comme dans le vieux film Iron Man que mon père m'a obligé à regarder jeudi soir. D'un coup, j'entendis la machine buter plusieurs fois sur une surface dure, qui n'était qu'en faite la porte de la chambre de mon père. Quand je l'ouvris, mon regard s'attarda sur un objet sous l'étagère que je n'avais jamais remarqué. C'était une boite, précisément une boite en carton marron sans aucune indication marqué dessus. Je pensais que c'était de simples figurines de voiture à l'intérieur, mais quand je l'ouvris, je trouva plusieurs photos et une vieille caméra du 21éme siècles doté d'une carte mémoire. Les photos décrivaient principalement un homme au cheveux brun et au yeux bleu que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Je pensais que c'était un vieil ami de mon père, mais ma théorie changea totalement quand je les vu s'embrasser sur quelques photos. Sur le coup j'ai été surprise. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. En fait, il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de son passé. La peu que je savais de lui était raconté par ma grand-mère.

Je me rendit compte que mon père devait vraiment être amoureux de lui pour poser autant de clichés et de cette manière. J'avais l'impression de vivre une scène intime entre deux personnages. C'était un peu gênant de voir mon père comme ça. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux, du moins aussi sincèrement. J'avais l'impression de violer son intimité.

Enfin c'était ce que je faisais, d'une certaine manière j'étais quand même en train de fouiller dans ses affaires sans lui demander.

En feuilletant ces nombreuses photos, je tomba sur une qui était beaucoup plus différente des autres. L'homme aux yeux bleu était assis sur un siège en liège beige devant un balcon. On voyait son visage pâle de profil en train de regarder la ville de ses yeux bleu céruléen, avec un un air heureux. C'était comme si tous les malheurs du monde ne l'atteignaient pas. Je le trouvait magnifique enveloppé dans sa couette beige ; il me faisait penser à un ange.

Si ces photos me rendaient joyeuse, elles me laissèrent aussi perplexe. Où était-il ? Et pourquoi papa ne m'en a jamais parlé ? J'étais beaucoup trop curieuse et je le savais. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chercher des réponses au fond de cette boite. Je fouillais derrière les nombreuse photos puis je trouva une carte de visite d'un certain « _Docteur Chuck SHURLEY_ » avec derrière écrit le nom de l'homme au yeux bleu. Il y avait l'adresse et son numéro de téléphone marqué dessus. _« était-ce son médecin ? »_ fut la question que me traversait l'esprit. Je pris la carte ainsi que la photo de ce _« Castiel »_ puis je sortis de la chambre et me dirigea vers un écran noir situé contre le mur en sortant du couloir. J'activai le grand écran de cinquante centimètres et le menu apparu en couleurs bleu turquoise. Ceci fait, j'appuie sur une fenêtre avant de composer le numéro qui semblait déjà inscrit dans le répertoire. Pourquoi mon père consulterai le médecin de cet homme ?

Je restais plusieurs minutes devant l'écran de téléphone à me décider si j'allais l'appeler ou non. Après réflexion j'appuie sur le bouton avant d'entendre plusieurs bip en attendant que quelqu'un décroche derrière le fil. Je me retourna complètement pour regarder l'entrée en espérant que papa ne revienne pas plus tôt que prévu. Puis une voix venant de l'écran retentit dans tout le salon me faisant sursauter.

 _« Allô Dean ? »_ Fut la première phrase que j'entendis à travers ce bonhomme affiché derrière l'écran. Sa voix paraissait fatigué, lasse, pressée aussi. J'étais soudainement bloqué le médecin a nommé mon père par son prénom, signe qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Après plusieurs seconde, le médecin a répété une deuxième fois l'appel de sa voix toujours aussi fatigué. Il semblait impatient. Moi, j'étais complètement tétanisé.

« « Oui, euh, je... »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je n'arrivais plus à placer deux mots correctement.

 _« Qui est-ce à l'appareil ? »_

Cette vieille expression des années vingt-et-un me fit sourire un petit instant en pensant qu'actuellement nous n'avons plus vraiment "d'appareil" pour communiquer, a pars les téléphones portable. Revenu sur terre, je me reconcentra et respira à fond.

« Euh, je m'appelle Clara, et je.. je suis la fille de Dean Winchester. »

Sur le coup, je me suis sentit idiote.

 _« Clara ? La petite Clara ? »_

Surprise.

« Vous me connaissez ? »

 _« Bien sur ! Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »_

« Oh, je vois... »

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Il y a un problème ? »_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais peur de sa réaction si je lui disais la vérité. Et si il lui en parlait ?

« Vous promettez de ne rien dire à mon père ? »

Après tout je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais avoir des réponses.

 _« Cela dépend de ce que c'est. »_

« J'ai vu votre carte de visite. Derrière il y avait le nom « Castiel Novak » marqué dessus, alors, je me suis dit que peut-être vous pourriez me dire qui c'est... »

J'entendis un soupire, puis un silence derrière le fil.

 _« Dean va me tuer pour ça »_

« Pourquoi ? Qui est cet homme ? »

 _« Tu as demandé à ton père ? »_

« Il ne veut jamais me parler de sa jeunesse... »

 _« Je vois, évidemment. »_

« Alors ? »

Un nouveau silence.

 _« J'ai promis à ton père de ne rien dire..., je suis désolé Clara. »_

« Ce n'est rien, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Au revoir. »

Je m'apprêtais à rompre l'appel quand soudain il haussa la voix.

 _«_ _Attend ! »_ il resta sous silence pendant deux secondes puis il continua.

 _« Viens au cabinet samedi après-midi à 17h00, l'adresse est marqué sur la carte. »_

« Vous allez me parler de lui ? » Je savais très bien que la réponse était oui mais je voulais en être sur.

 _«_ _Oui, je te parlerai un peu de lui. Aussi, je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu veux tant le connaître ?_ _»_

« Il fait partit du passé de mon père, alors... »

 _«_ _Je vois. A Samedi. »_

« A samedi. »

Je rompit l'appel. Après toutes ces années de silence, j'allais peut être enfin en savoir plus sur mon père, plus que ce que ma grand-mère m'a raconté. J'étais dans l'espoir de le retrouver car peut être que lui a connu ma mère dans le passé. Je regardais les coordonnées inscrites sur la carte de ce Docteur Shirley puis je la mit dans ma poche avec la photo de Castiel. Je devais aussi effacer mes traces de passages alors je rangea le dossier et les photos dans la chambre puis je stoppa tout mouvement, la caméra en main. Après mainte réflexion, je fini par la laisser dans la boite. J'irais la reprendre plus tard en espérant que mon père ne la change pas de place. Je décidais quand même de garder la photo, pour je ne sais quelle raison valable juste parce que j'avais l'impression de voir sa véritable nature derrière son image.

* * *

 _Ohoh ! Suspense ! Qui est Castiel ? Et que va lui dire ce cher médecin (Oh my Chuck!) ? Vous découvrirez ça dans le prochain épisode :D_


	4. La Colombe Mystérieuse

**Note de l'auteur :** Après plusieurs mois d'attente je suis **enfin revenue** , _ouf_. J'ai eu des contretemps, pour ne pas dire problème personnelles (comme le bac que j'ai raté), mais je ne vais certainement pas m'attarder là dessus car ce n'est pas le but :3. Non, mon but à moi c'est de vous divertir et vous faire évader dans mon petit monde de _Destiel_. Mais je vous rassure tout va bien, je galère un peu entre les devoirs, mes passe temps et tout ces petites choses, j'ai beau essayer d'être en avance j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'a pas la même notion du temps que la réalité ! (pire qu'une tortue le truc). Enfin j'ai eu pas mal d'occupation et c'était pas facile de revenir dans la fiction. Mais je n'ai pas passé une journée sans penser à vous, car voyez vous, bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu ÉNORMÉMENT d'idées de fictions Destiel ! Tellement que je les ai à peine commencé et je vais évidemment les faire en un seul chapitre (ou tout envoyer d'un coup, je vais éviter de traîner plusieurs fictions en même temps, deux me suffisent). J'espère vous les faire partager de si tôt ! Je les aime beaucoup et je me suis sentit très inspiré. **Ça fait tellement du bien d'écrire...!**

Sur ce, je vous adore et je vous envoie enfin la suite de cette fiction, et c'est **deux chapitre au lieu d'un** car je me suis rendu compte que le quatrième chapitre était beaucoup trop long. Pour le reste, je vais faire tout mon possible pour les poster à temps, mais étant donné qu'il y a le bac, et les entretien pour ma future école d'art, ça va être serré ! Donc je ne vous garantit rien mais je fait ce que je peux ! Promis !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La colombe mystérieuse**

Tout était blanc, aveuglant, flou. Plusieurs lumières trônaient dans le ciel comme des millions de soleil. Je voyais des obstacles se mouvoir tout autour de moi comme des lions affamés, près à bondir sur moi. J'étais morte de peur. Ma respiration flottait dans les airs comme de la fumée l'air était glacé et mon corps avançait tout seul comme si je glissais sur les nuages. Je ne contrôlais pas mes pas, je n'avais donc aucun moyen de fuir. Je paniquais. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier de l'aide mais ma voix ne prononça qu'un silence, étouffée par ces hurlements provenant des sombres créatures brumeuses qui se mouvaient autour de moi. Puis tout d'un coup, parmi tous ces ennemis qui me tétanisaient, une magnifique créature de la même forme au teint pâle et au corps beige s'approchait furieusement de moi à toute vitesse. Telle une colombe dans un paysage d'hiver, elle m'agrippa fortement à elle de ses deux ailes beiges et me fit gracieusement voler dans les airs. Je sentais soudain la vrai sensation du vide sous mes pieds. Elle avait autour d'elle cette aura rassurante, chaleureuse, familière, _aimante_ qui me protégeait de ces voiles ténébreux. Alors que je compris que les créatures obscures ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre, ma peur s'est soudainement changée en profonde reconnaissance envers mon sauveur. Cette créature qui m'emmenait avec elle était si proche de moi que je n'osais bouger d'un centimètre, de peur que je glisse entre ses ailes et que je tombe du ciel. Et au moment ou je posais mes deux mains sur elle, deux orbes méditerranéenne apparurent et me scrutèrent du regard, m'intimidèrent, m'effrayèrent au point de retirer mes petite mains et de les serrer contre moi, pantelante. Puis sans crier gare, elle poussa un son grave comme tout les autres qui fit vibrer mon corps tout entier.

Et le flou m'envahissait.

Cela fait des années que je fait ce rêve, beau et fascinant. Quand cela arrive, je me réveille généralement en sursaut avec cette boule l'angoisse qui me ronge l'estomac. Ce rêve avait pour moi quelque chose d'énigmatique qui m'étais tout aussi effrayant que fascinant. Je ne me souvient pas avoir eu aussi peur que dans ce rêve.

Mais il m'étais impossible d'oublier cet amour que me portait cette créature comme si c'était son devoir de me protéger. C'était une scène familière dont je n'aurai jamais eu le souvenir.

C'est avec cette pensée que je me levais de mon lit et sortit de ma chambre prendre un petit déjeuner. Il était 10h17 précisément et nous étions un samedi 19 janvier. Je partit en direction de la cuisine puis j'aperçus accroché sur le frigo un petit message sur un papier bleu qui m'étais destiné.

 _« Imprévu ce matin. Mais je reviendrai plus tôt vers 15h._

 _Passe une bonne journée ma puce, je t'aime. »_

Je souris. Mon père pouvait être très macho et devenir tout d'un coup complètement nounours. Je plia le papier sur la table puis je pris mes céréales habituelles en souriant. C'est à ce moment là que je repensais à notre petite soirée cinéma de la veille à regarder la trilogie 7, 8 et 9 de Star Wars des années vingt-et-un. Ils ont toujours été mes préférés, et ça mon père le savait très bien. C'était pour me changer les idées après une petite dispute. Après avoir fini de prendre mon petit déjeuner, je mit la vaisselle dans la machine.

Avec l'avancé technologique qu'on a, je pourrais très bien rester à ne rien faire, mais mon père n'aime pas trop les nouveaux gadgets qu'il considère comme « inutile » car on peut très bien le faire soit-même, ce qui est plutôt vrai en somme. De son point de vue, il n'aime pas qu'on face les choses à sa place, sauf quand ça lui gagne du temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a RM-3.

On est un peu envahit par les machines, à vrai dire.

En parlant des goûts de mon cher papa, il aime beaucoup la culture du 20ème et 21ème siècle, et ça je pense que vous aviez déjà dû le remarquer quand j'ai omis les vieux films et tout le reste. D'ailleurs, en plus de réparer des voitures, son métier lui permet aussi de raccommoder de vieille voiture de l'époque qu'il améliore avec quelques nouveaux gadgets comme le mode automatique, ou le mode gravitationnel utile pour ne pas écraser un pauvre chat qui passe dans le coin. Ça lui rapporte beaucoup et en plus il est fan des vieilles voitures. La preuve : nous possédons une Impala Chevrolet 1967 qui ronronne toujours aussi bien grâce à mon père. Il m'a raconté qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une casse pas loin de chez nous et qu'il avait eu le coup de foutre pour ce vieux tas de ferrailles qu'il était à l'époque. Il en est tellement fier que ça en devient attendrissant.

En repensant à son travail, je me sentais aussi frustré qu'il passe autant de temps là bas. C'est vrai que son boulot de technicien rénovateur* nous permet de vivre tranquillement, mais bon, son boss est plutôt gonflé de lui demander rendez-vous hors de ses horaires de travail. Enfin pour une fois ça m'arrange car je ne voulais pas subir ses nombreuses questions.

Hier soir, je n'ai pas osé lui demander qui était ce Castiel, de peur qu'il s'énerve une nouvelle fois ou qu'il évite simplement la question.

Heureusement que notre quotidien ne se passe pas comme ça habituellement. Quand j'écris ces lignes on a l'impression que je harcèle mon père tous les jours et qu'il passe son temps à s'énerver alors que c'est tout le contraire je met seulement en avant nos différents familiaux. Quand je ne vois pas des amis, mon père et moi faisons nos petits rituels de famille à deux : A l'occasion, en hiver c'est souvent le patinage et en été ce sont les parcs d'attractions. Et quand on veut rester à la maison, c'est hamburger frites ou pizza dans le canapé devant un bon film de western ou de science fiction. Pour les repas de fêtes ça se fait toujours en famille, obligé. Il arrive que parfois oncle Bobby viens nous voir avec des tartes aux pommes faites par Ellen, mon ancienne nounou et qui plus-est sa femme, ou qu'oncle Sam vienne à l'improviste avec mes deux cousins et tante Jess. Imaginez la maison après le passages des deux petits montres qui me sert de cousins. Oh, et il y a aussi la voisine, Lisa, qui ramène des gâteaux ou des bières pour mon papa bien-sûr.

D'ailleurs en parlant de famille, si il y a bien une règle d'or chez nous à bien respecter c'est de ne jamais garder tout pour soit, quitte à s'engueuler à l'autre bout de la maison si on le souhaite. Quoiqu'il arrive, les Winchester doivent toujours garder le sourire et ne jamais se laisser abattre. C'est le _« Always Keep Fighting »_ de notre famille, la règle numéro un. Quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'il y a de nombreuses familles comme la notre qui n'ont pas la même ambiance que chez nous. Je le dirais peut être assez souvent mais... Je suis fière d'être une Winchester.

Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'ai le temps de m'occuper avant de passer chez Docteur Shirley à 14h30, heure plus tôt que prévu car ce cher médecin avait un rendez-vous d'annulé. J'ai été surprise quand il m'a appelé sur mon téléphone. Il m'a simplement répondu qu'il avait trouvé mon numéro sur l'annuaire et qu'il était urgent que je vienne à cette heure, si je voulais des réponses. Bon, en ce qui me concerne, c'est plutôt une bonne chose sachant que mon père revient plus tôt.

Je songe à aller chercher la caméra dans le carton, cependant, j'ai peur de voir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'elle est vide après tout. Néanmoins, cela m'étonnerai que mon père garde une vieille caméra vide dans une boite à souvenirs. Alors je me dirigea d'un pas certain vers la dite caméra du 21ème siècles. J'entrais dans la chambre, et je me rendis compte que mon père n'avait pas déplacé la boite. J'ouvris la boite et constata que rien n'a été bougé. La caméra était d'une taille beaucoup plus large que mes mains, au moins vingt-cinq centimètres de hauteur. Il y avait une sorte de petite plaque d'écran épaisse qui se retire et qui peut bouger en avant ou en arrière. C'est sûrement là qu'on peut visionner les vidéos. Je souris en pensant que c'est la première fois que je touche une vieille caméra comme celle-là, j'en jubilais à peine. En tout cas, j'avais la forte impression qu'elle aura un rôle décisif dans mon enquête. J'avais hâte de connaître enfin les réponses à mes questions.

Je l'a prit et rangea la boite en carton avant de la remettre à sa place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il est 10h45 cela me donne le temps de m'occuper avant de manger.

 _«_ _ **Introduction :**_

 _Il y a 105 ans, notre monde a été victime d'une baisse diminution de population, causé en grande partie par des rejets de Co2 ainsi que de radioactivité engendré provoqué par le nucléaire et les énergies fossiles._

 _Ces énergies en trop grande production surproductivité ont crée des changements sur notre environnement, que l'homme a eu du mal à supporter._

 _Plusieurs nouveaux virus ont été crée, comme certains cancers, ou la plus violente : la maladie zombiesque. On lui a donné ce nom à cause de ses symptômes : tissus organiques qui se dégénères, humeur agressive, teint pâle et amaigrissement au bout de quelques mois. Ce virus plus effroyable que les autres a diminuer à grand nombre la population humaine._

 _Puis nous avons trouvé une solution pour diminuer nos rejets de CO2 : le Thorium 232._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que le Thorium ?**_

 _Le Thorium 232 est un métal de la famille des actinides qui produit beaucoup plus d'énergie et ne rejette que très peu de radioactivité par rapport à notre ancienne production, l'uranium 235. En vue des conséquences désastreuses sur notre monde, nos ancêtres, ainsi que tout les autres pays qui utilisait d'autre ressources, ont décidé d'utiliser cette matière dans nos réacteurs à centrale._

 _L'avantage avec cette matière c'est que les ressource sont plus abondantes, voir trois fois plus que l'uranium. Selon le Nobel de physique Carlo Rubbia, une tonne de Thorium équivaut à deux-cent tonnes d'uranium. »_

Ça, c'est mon exposé sur le Thorium que je dois présenter en cours de science. Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous en dire plus, puisque vous devez forcement vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Enfin j'espère.

Cependant, j'aimerais juste dire que cette solution nous a grandement sauvé la mise, si je peux dire. Nous avons cesser de surexploiter la Terre, et les rejets étaient beaucoup moins énorme. Si votre planète qui est la nôtre est toujours là, sachez que c'est en grande partit grâce à cette matière.

J'y pense et je me dis que... j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le futur, dans votre futur. Si vous êtes en l'an 2200. Sommes nous sur une autre planète ? Avons nous rencontré d'autres espèces ? Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour je les toucherai, qu'un jour je voyagerai dans l'espace un peu comme dans Star-trek ou bien découvrir de nouvelles planètes comme dans Stargate. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'un désir irréalisable, un rêve.

Enfin bref, je suis là devant mon bureau à me prendre la tête avec ce fichu exposé de science accompagné de cette caméra en face de moi qui n'arrête pas de hanter mes pensées. Comme mes rêves, j'ai impression qu'elle aussi me dit des choses, m'incite à pénétrer dans ses souvenirs numériques. Cependant, je n'en ai toujours pas l'envie du moins pas maintenant.

Il est 14h30, il est temps que j'aille rendre visite au docteur Shirley Ce serai dommage d'arriver en retard. En plus je ne dois pas oublier de rendre visite comme promis à ma grand-mère pour le goûter comme tout les samedi.

Mary, c'est un vrai soleil de bonheur dans les ténèbres. Elle a le don de remonter le moral à quiconque. Aussi loin que je me souvienne elle a toujours été là dès le départ pour s'occuper de moi, quand mon père replongeait dans son mutisme causé par la disparition de maman ou quand il était absent pour son travail. Cela me rappelle ces moments avec la tarte aux pommes sur la table et des sourires heureux et gourmands. J'aurais tant voulu avoir ses cheveux blonds dorés, seulement j'ai eu la couleur des cheveux de ma mère. Ses cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux qui lui rappelle tant ma mère.

Enfin. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais à l'entrée de ma porte avec la caméra dans mon sac. Je n'oublie pas d'écrire un message pour le coller sur le frigo pour prévenir mon père, puis je referma la porte de la maison.

* * *

* Ne cherchez pas, c'est un nouveau concept de métier d'automobile que j'ai imaginé dans mon monde futuriste (ça me rappelle d'ailleurs la série Pimp My Ride) Je le trouve plutôt pas mal comme métier soit disant passant.

A toute suite pour la suite de ce chapitre !


	5. L'absurde Révélation

**Note de l'auteur:** Comme promis, voila la suite du chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture encore un fois (et désolé pour les fautes)

* * *

 **l'absurde révélation**

Je m'arrête devant l'entrée du cabinet, un grande porte verte foncé se trouvait être justement cette entrée, un peu lugubre. Je sonne puis je pose mon pouce sur l'écran argent qui analyse mon identité puis la porte se débloqua avec un « identité acceptée » d'une voix féminine.

Devant un couloir blanc, un médecin sort de l'embrasure d'une entrée à droite et me dit d'approcher avant de fermer la double porte. Il semblait fatigué, ces cheveux étaient brun, il avait une barbe de trois jours et ses yeux étaient bleu clair, fatigués sûrement de sa longue journée. Il rangea un peu la paperasse qui se trouvait devant lui tendit que je m'asseyait sur la chaise devant lui en attendant qu'il commence à parler. Il déposa tout les papier sur le côté empilés à l'opposé de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait de profil à ma gauche. Il joins ses mains sur la table devant lui et me regarda longuement me gênant au passage avant de commencer à parler.

« C'est incroyable, tu as le même regard que ton père. »

Ah, la connexion entre mes neurones s'interrompit tout d'un coup. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette première prise de parole qui m'était très désagréablement gênante. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et les secondes défilaient trop rapidement à mon goût. Je ne put dire qu'un « Merci, enfin je crois, je ne sais plus trop en fait. » tout en baguant. Bravo l'artiste. A l'instant d'après, j'enchaînais directement à la manière Winchester comme si mon père prenait possession de mon corps :

« C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je suis venue pour avoir des réponses, et pas pour une consultation, » dis-je sèchement sans le vouloir.

La méthode Winchester n'était pas forcement la meilleure, merci papa.

« Oui, excuse-moi pour ça, c'est juste que sur le coup j'ai eu l'impression de voir les yeux de Dean, sans la couleur bien sur. Il m'arrive parfois de dire des choses complètement inattendues, c'est ce que me dit tout le temps Becky.

– Qui est Becky ?, demandai-je curieuse.

– Oh, c'est ma femme. Elle a un caractère très... spontanée », commenta le docteur en plaisantant légèrement ce qui me fit doucement rire sur le coup.

J'en connais un qui devait sacrement en baver.

« Bon, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire concernant notre affaire. j'aimerai te préciser d'abord que Dean est moi sommes de vieille connaissance, et il m'a fait promettre de rester silencieux concernant l'histoire de son passé. Mais sache que ton père a vécu des choses difficile à tel point qu'il a fini par être en dépression. Il a vécu la pire chose de toute sa vie, c'est pour cela qu'il est difficile pour lui de rameter le passé. Alors, je te demande juste d'être patiente et de ne pas trop le brusquer.

Je me souvins effectivement de tout ces événements dans ma jeunesse où je me retrouvait chez Mary étant petite, où mon père était constamment ailleurs, dans ses pensées, en se laissait aller à plusieurs verre d'alcool que je compris que plus tard la raison. C'était la période la plus triste de nos vies, mais qui n'a heureusement duré que quelques années. Mon père a dû enterrer ça profondément en lui pour ne pas replonger à chaque verre. Alors oui, je comprenais.

« Cependant, tu es aussi concerné par toutes cette part d'ombre, et j'en veux un peu à ton père de ne rien te dire. Tu as le droit de savoir. C'est pour ça que j'accepte de te parler de son passé, mais pas de tout. Tu m'as l'air perdue et je m'en voudrai de ne rien te dire. »

Je comprenais aussi. Je ne cesse de me répéter que malgré les circonstance je lui en veux de me garder dans le secret. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je veux aussi qu'il puisse reposer un peu de son poids sur mes épaules. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, même du haut de mes treize ans, je suis capable de comprendre maintenant. Mais il me laisse tout le temps à l'écart, comme si rien n'était. Alors que je sais très bien que quelque chose clochait depuis longtemps.

« Mais n'oublie pas cependant que je serai tenu par le secret professionnel, même si Castiel ne me consulte plus. Je ne parlerai qu'en temps que médecin et ne révélerai en aucuns cas sa vie privé, c'est d'accord ? »

\- Très bien, … Alors, que savez vous de lui que vous pourriez me dire ? »

\- Alors, Castiel est devenu mon patient quand il a eu à peu près ton âge. Durant nos séance régulière, je l'examinais d'un point de vu physique mais aussi psychologique. Il me parlait beaucoup de lui et de chose qui le troublait.

\- Donc, vous étiez son médecin mais aussi son psychologue, questionnai-je.

\- Non je dirais plutôt son conseiller ou son confident ; je n'ai pas la formation nécessaire pour cela. Enfin bref, c'était un garçon très gentil, cultivé mais un peu introverti. Il a toujours eu un peu de mal à tisser des liens avec des enfants de son âge. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de l'aider de ce côté, mais il le refusait. Il tenait à rester discret, et pour moi, c'était en grande partie à cause de sa particularité même s'il ne me l'a jamais avoué.

« Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, disons que Castiel était un Genesis », répondit le médecin.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je le regardais les yeux grands ouvert et sonda son propre regard, s'il ne me mentait pas, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

Très bien, donc Castiel était un Génesis, et d'après ce que j'ai vu des photos, mon père et lui avaient l'air très proche. Plus proche qu'une simple amourette. Cela me semble évident que mon père était au courant. Et tout d'un coup, l'idée la plus absurde et improbable qui m'a très vite traversé l'esprit en voyant ces photos pour la première fois, me revenait.

Mais cela remettrait en question tout ce que mon père et le reste de ma famille m'a raconté jusque là.

Je réfléchissait à une vitesse folle, en plein dans mes pensées, à tel point que je n'écoutait plus ce que racontait Shirley qui semblait lui aussi submergé par son discours.

« ...Mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêchait de s'imposer et de répliquer. Il avait tout de même beaucoup de caractère, mais beaucoup de colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à extérioriser. Il gardait tout pour lui. Et ses antécédent Génésis était un énorme poids pour lui. Il le voyait comme un handicape, même si je ne cessais de lui répéter que ce n'était pas le cas.»

Cela me rappelait tout ces Génésis qui subissait des combats intérieur au quotidien. Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas décidé. J'imaginais encore ces garçons craintif, méfiant et distant.

« Et connaissait-il ma mère ? », L'interrompais-je.

J'oubliais un instant ma théorie absurde et songeait à cet instant à tout les scénarios lié à ma mère. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir oublié quelques instants. Peut-être qu'ils ont eu un accident ensemble ? Ou étaient t-il des amis d'enfance ?

Le docteur semblait pensif tout d'un coup, comme s'il cherchait une réponse adéquate.

« A vrai dire je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à cette question. »

Son regard dévia sur le côté, il fuyait le mien, comme si il était coupable. Il dit ne pas savoir mais son regard ne semblait pas en dire autant. Une question dont il ne peux donner de réponse c'est la limite qu'il ne peux se permettre de franchir. Qu'a t-il à cacher ?

« Et quand à son départ ? Vous savez où il se trouve actuellement ? » Demandai-je.

Docteur Shirley semblait toujours aussi fatigué. Il baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Dean et moi sommes jamais recontacté depuis sa disparition. Il a seulement ajouté que je devais laisser ça derrière moi.

Je semblait perplexe. Même le docteur ne savait pas où se trouvait Castiel. Et pourtant, cette réponse ne faisait que renforcer mes doutes.

La vibration de mon téléphone m'interrompit dans mes pensées. Je consulta l'écran transparent et désactiva le réveil qui sonnait pour 16h50 sous le regard du médecin. C'était l'heure ou je devais partir pour rejoindre Mary.

« Bon, je suis désolé d'interrompre notre conversation, mais j'ai un rendez vous dans pas moins de cinq minutes. Je dois te laisser, commença le médecin tout en se levant de sa chaise.

– Oui, bien sur. De toute manière je dois partir, moi aussi. Merci pour ces informations, docteur. »

Je le saluait d'une poignée de main reconnaissante et je passa le seuil de sa porte, puis une phrase étrange sortit de sa bouche, presque dans un murmure. Il semblait parler à lui-même. Je m'en souviens encore très précisément :

« Elle a tes même yeux bleu. »

Arrivée devant la porte de ma grand-mère, je frappais à la porte de sa maison, et l'instant d'après elle s'ouvrit avec un « Clara ! Comment vas-tu mon poussin ? » que je répondis par un « Pétillante comme toujours, _grand-mère_! Et toi ? »

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire taquin avant de me faire serrer les joues, parce que je sais très bien qu'elle déteste quand je l'appelle grand-mère, et elle, sais très bien que je la taquine toujours avec ça. Et à chaque fois elle se met à rire et à me serrer les joues pour accentuer encore plus le côté « grand-mère ». Je voyais toujours ce regard de tendresse exprimé sur son beau visage.

Comme à chaque fois que je venais lui rendre visite, je m'asseyais sur une chaise avec une part de tarte sur mon assiette et un thé au miel entre les mains puis elle me demandait de mes nouvelles ainsi que de me mon père par la même occasion. Je parlais de tout avec elle. Surprenant que cela nous puise paraître, depuis John elle ne s'est jamais remarié ou trouvé un compagnon. J'imagine que malgré ça, il restait son grand amour.

Je ne cessais de repenser au mots qu'avait prononcés le docteur Shirley. J'avais peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Je regardais Mary qui me resservit de la tarte aux pommes avec le sourire. J'hésitais à lui en parler. Je serrais fortement la photo dans la paume de ma main gauche, situé dans une poche de ma veste alors que mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine.

« Tu sais, Mary...,

– Mh ? Dit elle pour m'inciter à continuer.

Je devais me lancer, ici et maintenant. Ne pas me précipiter, l'amener doucement sur le terrain. J'avais l'impression d'être en mission infiltré où je devais soutirer des informations à un suspect très haut placé. Mais dans mon cas, le suspect faisait partit de ma famille.

Ce dont j'étais sûr quand j'ai vu ces photos, c'est que Castiel était certainement plus qu'un ami, voir plus qu'une simple histoire. Alors je devais le savoir, être sûr de ce que j'avançais avant de l'écrire à l'encre noir sur cette page en faire une trace indélébile une certitude.

« Quand je suis passé faire le ménage dans la chambre de papa, j'ai trouvé un carton remplit de photos, et il y avait une caméra. C'était..., enfin, je n'aurais jamais du regarder mais..., dedans, il y avait des photos d'un homme qui s'appelle Castiel Novak. Papa ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Alors avant de venir chez toi, je suis allé voir un certain Docteur Shirley, qui était le médecin de cet homme, Castiel Novak. Il m'a parlé de lui, du moins tout ce qu'il pouvais dire, et..., je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Je me demande s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus important que ça, pour moi et pour papa. »

Je savais très bien que ma grand-mère était dans le secret. C'était totalement évident. Je ne voulais pas l'obliger à tout me dire, j'avais déjà une idée de ce secret, même si je refusais catégoriquement cette éventualité ! Il fallait que je soit sûr, car si ma théorie est vraie, alors cela remettrai en question tout ce que l'on m'a raconté depuis mon enfance. Cela remettrait en question ma propre famille.

Elle arrêta tout mouvement. Son regard dévia sur la tarte en face d'elle, sa main reposée sur la table avec la fourchette. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, la main à présent appuyée sur la caméra que j'ai posé sur la table pendant que je lui parlais. Elle semblait pensive, elle cherchait ses mots comme l'a fait Shirley. Sa réaction renforça un peu plus mon hypothèse. J'étais complètement effrayée.

Elle releva tout d'un coup la tête droit devant elle et souffla un moment avant de prononcer ces mots.

« Eh bien, oui, Dean et Castiel ont eu une histoire dans leur jeunesse. Castiel était..., très gentil comme garçon, et Dean l'aimais beaucoup, comme moi d'ailleurs. Tu sais comment était ton père quand il avait ton âge, et Castiel l'a beaucoup aidé » elle s'arrêta un moment puis continua : « Tu sais ma chérie, ton père n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de sa vie. Il est malheureusement encore en deuil. D'un côté je le comprend parfaitement mais d'un autre côté... On pense tous qu'il devrait enfin s'ouvrir à toi. Tu es adorable et compréhensive comme jeune fille. Enfin tu le connais le déni fait partit de lui. »

Je le savais que trop bien.

Elle continua : « Il aurait dû lui-même te montrer le carton, » elle regarda intensément la caméra puis renchérit : Mais maintenant, c'est à toi de chercher ce que Dean ne veux absolument pas te dire.

Je regardais à mon tour la caméra. Je me suis dit que cet objet serait un atout décisif pour la recherche de la vérité, et j'avais raison. Cette caméra avait toutes les réponses à mes théories et mes interrogations.

J'avais enfin compris.

Alors je changeais tout d'un coup de sujet, afin d'évaporer toute les réminiscence du passé, et sourire du moment présent avec elle.

Cela paraît complètement absurde, mais je le savais, je le sentais au fond de moi qu'il était beaucoup plus que ça pour moi et pour mon père, comme un appel au sang. Je caressait sa photo contre la paume de ma main. Les même yeux, les même couleurs de cheveux ce que mon père me disait tout le temps quand il me regardait. Et la plupart de ces photos dataient de quelques mois avant ma naissance. C'était évident. Mais je voulais être absolument sûr de ce que j'avançais. Je n'avais aucune preuve solide et formelles, même si cette certitude antérieure me suffisait.

Je n'osais absolument pas l'écrire entre ces lignes, pourtant j'en avais vraiment besoin, je devais absolument le partager. Je ne pouvais que l'écrire.

Alors je l'écris ici et maintenant.

J'avais beau retourner ça dans tout les sens, tout porte à croire que Castiel n'est autre que ma « mère » je n'ai pas de mère, mais un père maternel. Celui à qui je ressemble beaucoup.

Et cela me donna une idée d'où il se trouvait aujourd'hui.

 _Ironie malsaine._

J'étais au fond de moi anéantie. J'étais en train de me dire que je connaissait enfin le visage de « ma soit-disant véritable mère », et que je ne le verrais jamais en face de moi, que je ne pourrais jamais lui parler, le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras. J'étais anéantit, mon père avait raison quand il me disait que c'était plus facile d'oublier une personne dont on ne connaissais pas le visage. Mais maintenant je le connaissais.

Mon cœur se serra étroitement dans un étau sombre et plein de tristesse. J'avais l'impression que je venais atrocement de perdre un personne que je n'avais pourtant jamais connu. Mon cœur se serrait pour ce que je n'aurais jamais.

Néanmoins, tout ceci ouvrit une autre question. Certes, je n'étais pas dupe, tout concordait, mais ce que je ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Pourquoi me mentir sur sa véritable identité ? Pourquoi me cacher que c'était un Génesis ? Il brouillait les pistes pour que je ne sache jamais qui il était ?

Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi maintenant. Je savais que mon père m'attendais, et je n'étais pas encore prête à lui faire face. En plus de ça, il s'est peut être rendu compte qu'il manquait la caméra et la photo de Castiel dans son carton. Alors au lieu d'emprunter le chemin de la maison, je me dirigea vers le petit parc d'un pas lourd, et m'asseyais dans un des bancs. Le parc n'était pas très remplit il ne l'était jamais vraiment de toute manière. Les gens autour de moi était constamment occupé, chose qui n'a jamais vraiment changé.

Alors le sac posé sur mes genoux, le regard incertain, je scrutais le monde indifférant autour de moi. Je m'élança enfin. J'ouvris mon sac, sortit la caméra et l'alluma. Je posais mon regard sur ce mini écran et visionna les images. Mon cœur rythma en plusieurs embardées. Mon esprit s'écarta de la réalité et de tout ce qui m'entourait. J'étais submergée.

* * *

Alors d'après vous, comment va se passer la suite ? Que va t-elle découvrir dans la vidéo ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre, le plus tôt possible je l'espère !

Bisous mes petites abeilles.


	6. Souviens-toi de nous

**Note de l'auteur:** Me revoilà avec la suite de ma fiction. Ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant sont particuliers car ce sera une séquence où Clara observera toutes les vidéos dans la caméra. Cela racontera alors le passé de son père en quelques bribes...

Bonne lecture

La suite arrivera très rapidement, tout est écrit, il manque plus qu'à le peaufiner et il sera prêt (de même pour le chapitre d'après).

* * *

 **Souviens-toi de nous...**

 **Extraits par écrit du Caméscope Handycam Sony (2016)**

* * *

 **CAM_26/09/2202_165894**

L'image bougeait dans tout les sens et j'entendis des respirations. Après quelques secondes, je vis l'ancien lycée de mon père. la caméra était tenue par une personne qui était en train de courir, sûrement par un des amis de mon père que j'aperçu dans la vidéo. De dos, mon père était habillé d'une chemise à carreaux rouge beige et d'un jean clair et troué, comme il le fait encore aujourd'hui. Deux autres suivaient mon père devant. l'un avait les cheveux long, le même style vestimentaire que mon père mais façon plus rock'n'roll. Et l'autre à côté de lui avait les cheveux court, un sweet et une veste à capuche, plutôt grand avec la mâchoire carrée. Je dirai presque aussi grand que mon oncle Sam. Ils se déplaçaient dans le hall avec des casiers bleue.

Un jeune homme seul, brun et frêle, apparu dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Il était en train de prendre ses affaires dans son casier. Mon père s'approcha de lui et se posa contre les casiers d'un air assuré, les autres derrière lui. Le jeune homme brun semblait tout d'un coup se crisper.

 _« Alors..., comment ça va, Cas ? La forme ?_

De profil, je remarqua que le jeune garçon n'était autre que Castiel, plus jeune que sur les photos.

 _« Fou moi la paix Dean, je n'ai rien à te dire_ _»_ , répondit-il indifférent, et toujours en train de ranger ses affaires.

Mon père ne dit rien sur le moment mais tourna la tête vers ses amis en ricanant. Le jeune homme ferma son casier puis posa son sac sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers la caméra pour partir mais mon père qui se redressa au même instant lui barra le chemin.

 _« Redis-_ _le moi encore_ _mais droit dans les yeux, Castiel, »_ dit-il en accentuant sur son prénom.

Je le voyais déglutir à travers la caméra. Il ne bougea toujours pas de position. Je sentais comme une tension entre eux.

 _« Tu ne mérites pas mon attention,_ répondit Castiel.

– _Vraiment ?_

Il empoigna sa mâchoire d'une main et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le garçon qui tenait la caméra changea d'angle de vue et se déplaça entre les deux jeunes hommes. Je pouvais voir la moitié du visage de Castiel et celui de mon père. Castiel qui était plus petit que mon père le regarda un instant les yeux relevés, puis les abaissa à l'opposé du champ de vision de la caméra. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que mon père se met à ricaner.

 _« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'as aucun cran. T'es aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. »_

Je voyais la mâchoire de Castiel se serrer face au propos de mon père. Et subitement, Castiel s'échappa de son emprise, et le bouscula pour s'enfuir en courant en attisant les rires moqueur de mon père et de sa bande.

 _« Décidément tu lui en fait voir d_ _e_ _toute_ _s_ _les couleurs !_ _L_ _e pauvre il doit être en train de pleurer dans un coin_ _du lycée, »_ railla un de ses amis.

Mon père qui riais toujours se retourna devant la caméra en regardant ses camarades.

Puis la vidéo s'arrêta.

* * *

 **CAM_19/10/2202_170569**

Dean fait semblant de régler la caméra et la fixe sur Castiel. J'entendais un des amis de mon père parler avec lui :

 _« Mec, t'es encore avec ton bout de ferraille ?_

– _La ferme, Benny. Ce vieux bout de ferraille comme tu dis pourrait valoir de l'or._

– _Alors pourquoi tu ne le vends pas à un vieil antiquaire ?_

– _Parce que je l'utilise,_ _figure toi_ _»,_ répondit simplement mon père qui venait de régler le zoom.

La caméra montra Castiel en train de lire un livre contre un des arbres du lycée. Il avait l'air vraiment concentré à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas que mon père était en train de le filmer discrètement.

* * *

 **CAM_15/01/2202_183647**

Je vis le noir, des crépitements et des voix.

 _« Tu dois montrer une scène de ta vie quotidienne dans une vidéo ? Et c'est pour un projet d'arts plastiques ? »_

– _Ouep, ça te dérange ?_

Cette fois-ci je me trouva dans la maison de ma grand-mère, Mary, avec une quinzaine d'années en moins. Elle était évidemment en compagnie de Dean qui avait posé la caméra sur la table occupé à manger de la tarte. Je ne voyais que le visage de Mary et l'avant bras de mon père reposé sur le bord de la table, avec une assiette posée contenant un morceau de tarte. Mary qui regarda la caméra fit un petit clin d'œil à l'écran avant de commencer à parler.

 _« Alors ? Comment ça va mon lapin ?_ Dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui déchira une petite plainte du concerné. _Qu'as tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ?_

– _Pas grand-chose à pars le gars, Castiel, que j'ai encore un peu malmené pour rigoler un peu,_ répondit-il.

Sa mère souffla d'exaspération l'air un peu éméchée.

« _Dean, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais je n'aime pas quand tu joues les martyre avec tes camarades..._

– _M'maaan on est en pleine vidéo je te rappelle !_ se plaint mon père.

– _Ça m'est égal poussin, il faut bien qu'on en parle un jour où l'autre_ , dit-elle avec son air sérieux que Dean répondit par un soupir contrarié. _Dit-moi, est-ce que ce Castiel t'as fait quelque chose qui t'as énervé pour que tu te comporte de cette façon avec lui ?_

– _D'une certaine manière, oui_ , répondit mon père.

– _Mais cela ne te donnes pas le droit non plus de le harceler de cette façon. Il suffirait simplement que tu lui parles du problème dont il est question. Tu en penses quoi, Dean ?_

– _C'est compliqué, maman. Disons que c'est une affaire top secrète ! »_ Dit-il sous le ton de l'humour.

Ils ne dirent rien tout les deux pendant quelques secondes, l'un, toujours en train de manger. Ma grand-mère qui était assise en face de mon père, enchaîna :

 _« Alors, peut être est-ce parce qu'il te... plaît ?_ Demanda elle avec un léger sourire.

J'entendis mon père tousser violemment tout d'un coup comme s'il avait avalé de travers.

 _« Quoi ? »_ Articula-t-il la voix enraillé à cause du choc.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _« Je sais très bien comment tu fonctionnes, Dean. Tu es comme ton père : aussi fermé qu'une huître en ce qui concerne les sentiments._ Elle se tut un instant avant d'entendre mon père s'adosser contre le dossier de sa chaise, contrarié. _Je vais te dire ce que je pense. Je pense que tu malmène ce jeune garçon pour attirer son attention, parce que tu n'oses pas lui dire ce que tu penses de lui. Alors tu agit avec méchanceté pour être sûr d'avoir son attention. Sauf que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il commencera à t'apprécier, Dean. Pour l'instant, tu ne fais que lui faire peur, et il me semble que ce n'est pas la bonne manière d'aborder quelqu'un, mh ?_

– _Sûrement, mais comme_ _mon expression le_ _déchiffre, je n'ai pas ce genre d'intérêt pour_ _lui_ _,_ dit-il fermement.

– _Très bien_ , soupira-elle. _Mais saches que dans tout les cas, quoiqu'il_ _t'ais_ _fait, je ne pense pas qu'il mérites qu_ _e tu_ _le traites de cette manière._ _Le harcèlement n'est pas une solution,_ _Dean_ _. Si tu veux_ _t'exprimer avec lui_ _, fait-le_ _calmement. Il y a plein d'autre manière de te faire intéresser par lui sans avoir besoin de le rendre craintif et méfiant à ton égard._

– _Ouais...,_ dit-il l'air renfrogné. La caméra se mit à bouger avec des bruits de frottement. _Bon, j'ai pas vraiment envie de montrer cette conversation à mon prof' ; donc on recommence »_ , dit-il avant que la vidéo s'arrête en laissant place à la suivante.

* * *

 **CAM_09/02/2202_196458**

L'angle de vue de la caméra se posa vers le sol ou je pus voir les pas d'un homme : ceux de mon père qui se déplaçait dans la rue.

 _« Aller Cas ! Tu vas m'aider à trouver un jolie bijou pour Amanda !_

– _Pourquoi moi ?_

– _Parce que je suis sûr que t'as de bon goûts », répliqua mon père d'un air amusé._

Il se retourna et filma Castiel qui était derrière lui, l'air méfiant. Il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux d'être ici. Peut-être que mon père essayait de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Le regard de Castiel dériva sur la vitrine d'un magasin de bijou. Plusieurs secondes de silence suivirent avec la caméra figée sur Castiel, avant que mon père finisse par entrer dans le magasin. Il appela Castiel pour qu'il le rejoigne puis il rangea la caméra dans sa poche sans l'éteindre. L'écran resta plusieurs minutes dans le noir. J'entendis des bruits étouffés par le tissu de sa veste avant d'être de nouveau ressortie de la poche. Mon père la déplaça vers la vitrine, surement pour filmer Castiel mais il avait disparu. J'entendis un juron de la part de mon père puis il se déplaça dans la rue et emprunta un chemin pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter en face d'une grande maison. Il se trouvait dans un des quartiers riches de la ville. Il releva la caméra et montra une fenêtre ouverte. L'écran devient à nouveau tout noir avec les bruits étouffés avant d'entendre la voix de Castiel.

 _« Dean ! Comment tu as fait pour grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre ? Et comment tu sais où j'habite ?_

– _J'ai des sources. Et je te rappelle que tu es partit sans me prévenir !_

– _Si mon père te vois, tu va avoir de gros problèmes,_ le prévient Castiel.

– _C'est le cadet d'mes soucis figure toi. Je voudrai savoir pourquoi t'es parti._

– _Parce que je n'avais pas envie de rester avec toi_ , répondit Castiel renfrogné.

– _Je te rappel que j'essaye actuellement de faire des efforts pour qu'on s'entende_ , grogna mon père.

– _De quelles efforts tu parle ?_ , s'énerva Castiel. _Tu m'emmène avec toi pour acheter un bijou à ta « copine » pour la Saint-Valentin et je n'avais même pas mon mot à dire !_

– _Très bien, alors la prochaine fois, je demanderai à Sir Novak quelle activité il aimerait faire !_

– _Va te faire voir Winchester et sort de ma chambre !_

– _Tu m'énerve tu l'sais ça ? T'es le plus compliqué des mecs que j'ai jamais vu ! Si tu veux savoir, le bijou pour Amanda n'était qu'un prétexte pour te donner ça. »_

J'entendis un frottement et un objet lancé quelque part. Je compris que mon père venait de jeter quelque chose entre les mains de Castiel. Ensuite, l'image se refit plus clair, seulement je ne pus qu'entendre seulement la voix en éclat de Castiel...

 _« Crétin ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis un... ! »_

...avant que la vidéo ne s'éteigne.

* * *

 **CAM_11/04/2202_95489**

Je vis des crépitements, puis le visage de mon père d'en haut à la manière de faire un Selfie.

 _« Sammy, je vais te prouver dans cette vidéo que tu es piètre menteur, et que Jessica est bien plus qu'une amie pour toi ! Et t'inquiète pas, je montrerai tout à maman._

Il se mit a ricaner avant de rediriger la caméra en face de lui, avec son téléphone portable dans une de ses mains.

 _«_ _Alors..., d'après le GPS de ton téléphone, tu serais dans le bar pas loin du centre ville. On va voir ça !_

Mon père se mit à marcher à toute allure en direction du bar, quand un éclat de voix se fit entendre dans la vidéo. Mon père fit bouger la caméra vers l'endroit où il y avait des éclats de voix et des rires moqueurs. Il zooma sur un groupe de quatre jeunes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de seize ans. Avec eux au centre se trouvait Castiel, l'air au aboi d'un quelconque geste déplacé de ses perturbateurs. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Et mon père le remarqua.

 _« Les salopards, ils vont le regretter. »_

Il se dirigea à toute allure vers le groupe de jeunes, assez près pour entendre distinctement leurs conversation.

 _« T'es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas que je soit ton Alpha, juste le temps de quelques minutes ? Je pensais pas que les Génesis étaient aussi difficile._

– _On dirai une minette toute menue prête à se faire croquer_ , ricana le deuxième agresseur, plus petit que le premier.

– _T'as de jolies lèvres aussi, elle me donnes envie de les embrasser_ , sourit le troisième agresseur en lui agrippant la mâchoire de manière possessive.

– _Lâchez-moi !_ hurla Castiel en rejetant la main de l'un des jeunes délinquants.

– _Hé ! Bandes de trou d'balles, vous foutez quoi, là ?_ » Rugit mon père en poussant l'un des agresseur, se retrouvant prêt de Castiel, au centre de l'attention.

Les agresseurs s'envoyaient des regards entre eux avant que l'un d'eux ne réplique.

 _« T'es le Winchester, toi ! T'as un problème vieux ? Comme tu le voix, on est assez occupé là. Alors passe ton chemin._

 _– Ne vous approchez pas de lui,_ tonna mon père.

– Et q _u'est-ce que tu vas faire ? On est quatre et toi t'es tout seul... si on ne compte pas la_ _poupette_ , répliqua un autre agresseur de la bande d'un léger sourire assuré.

– _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de sale pervers ! »_

– _Je t'appelle comme il me chante, poupette, et crois-moi, cela n'aura même plus d'importance pour toi quand je te baiserai sur ce mur ! »,_ dit-il en inclinant la tête vers la ruelle juste à côté.

A la seconde d'après j'entendis un coup violent, comme des os s'entrechoquer ainsi que l'image se flouter. Mon père venait surement de frapper un des agresseurs. Puis la caméra se déplaça vers Castiel.

 _« Tiens-moi ça, Castiel_ , dit mon père en lui donnant la caméra.

– _Espèce de sale con, tu viens d'me péter l'nez... !_ rugit férocement celui que mon père venait de frapper.

Mon père ne répondit rien. A la seconde d'après j'entendis un bruit métallique, comme du fer tiré au sol.

– _Aller, ramenez-vous. »_

Castiel s'éloigna de la bagarre et remonta la caméra de manière à ce que l'image fasse voir la scène. Mon père avait une barre de fer dans une de ses main pour se défendre contre ses quatre adversaires. Je savais que mon père était un peu bagarreur dans sa jeunesse, alors je n'étais pas aussi si surprise que ça de le voir tenir tête à ses adversaires. Il était nettement plus fort et plus grands qu'eux, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de seize ans. Mon père leur envoya des coups et en reçu pendant plusieurs minutes mais il ne faiblissait pas. J'entendais parfois le souffle de Castiel s'arrêter brusquement, à chaque moment où mon père se prenait des points. Au bout d'un moment, quand les adversaires remarquèrent que mon père était beaucoup plus résistant et agile qu'eux, ils finirent par par partir la queue entre les jambes.

 _« La prochaine fois que j'te vois Winchester, j'te bute !_ menaça un des jeunes.

– _Quand tu veux, couille molle ! »_

Il se retourna vers Castiel avec quelques bleues sur le visage et sur les bras, du moins la partie qui était seulement visible. Je vis la caméra s'approcher vivement de mon père et se coller à son t-shirt, avant d'entendre un bruit de baiser.

 _« Merci, Dean_ _»,_ remercia Castiel.

Puis l'écran de la caméra s'éclaircit, et je vis le visage des mes deux parents en hauteur comme en début de vidéo. Castiel avait les mains posées sur le torse de mon père et avait la tête reposé contre son épaule en fixant la caméra à son tour.

 _« Et voilà comment, moi, Dean Winchester, sauva le jolie derrière de la princesse Castiel_ _»_ , dit-il en souriant avant que Castiel ne pique un fard et ne tourne la tête vivement de l'autre côté de l'écran. J'entendis vaguement un _«_ _crétin_ _»_.

* * *

La suite de la séquence _"Souvenirs de la caméra"_ dans peu de temps !

En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :3

 _ **Bee Yourself.** (je viens de trouver ce jeu de mot, j'adore, ça fera ma petite signature. Du coup, je le sortirai dans toutes mes fiction à partir de maintenant!)_


	7. Et regarde où cela nous a mené

**Note de l'auteur:** Comme promis, voici la suite de ma fiction et la fin de la séquence "vidéo souvenir". J'imagine que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;-)

 **Quelque chose que j'aimerai mettre au clair à propos de l'univers de cette fiction:**

Après avoir vu un épisode de la série _« Star Trek Enterprise (2004) »_ , je tiens à vous préciser une chose (parce que cet épisode m'a grandement ouvert les yeux sur l'univers de ma très chère fiction). Sachez que dans l'univers de _« la boite à souvenir numérique »_ être **Genesis** c'est avoir un «  troisième sexe _»_. De ce fait, **un Génesis n'est ni un mâle, ni une femelle,** ce serai plutôt un sorte d'androgyne en apparence, un hermaphrodite en type.

Je considère Castiel comme un _« il »_ parce que le personnage original est perçu comme tel, et qu'il serai bizarre pour vous que je le perçoit de temps en temps comme « elle ». Je vous dit ça parce qu'on peut penser que c'est une sorte _« d'oméga-verse »_ hors pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Voilà pour le petit mot :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **...Et regarde où cela nous a mené.**

* * *

 **CAM_** **16/06/2203_** **100364**

Le décor semblait être un square.

– _Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_

Mon père s'élança avec un vieux skateboard à roulette et entama plusieurs flip avant de se stopper devant Castiel qui avait enregistré ses mouvements avec la caméra en main. Mon père le regarda avec son sourire.

 _« Alors ? Pas mal hein ?_

– _Au delà de mes espérances... enfin je crois_ , répondit Castiel d'une voix taquine.

Puis soudain, mon père se jeta sur lui et pris la caméra. Je pouvais entendre des rires et des bruits de baisers avant que la caméra soit prise et change d'angle. Je vus en l'espace d'un instant les deux amoureux s'embrasser, avant que mon père ne s'écarte de Castiel et tente de reprendre la caméra au voleur, qui s'avère être mon oncle qui chantait des _«_ _O_ _h, qu'il sont mignons tout les deux ! »_ en les filmant encore.

 _« Oh mais que vois-je, Dean Winchester et sa Putain. »_

Je vis soudainement mes parents tourner la tête à l'opposé de la piste. La caméra tourna d'angle, et je vis un afro-américain du même âge que mon père, Dean, accompagné de deux autres personnes.

 _«_ _T'as un problème, Walker ? »,_ railla mon père.

Vu l'intonation de la voix de mon père ainsi que son regard, j'en conclu qu'il ne faisait pas partit de son groupe d'amis. C'était même le contraire.

 _« Non, si c'n'est que tu envahit le square,_ répondit le dit Walker.

– _Hé ! Je crois que t'as rien_ _à_ _foutre ici, mon pote. »_ gronda une voix.

La caméra se tourna vers la droite, faisant apparaître un homme qui se faisait appeler Benny, un ami lointain de mon père. Il s'approcha de Walker. En vu de l'apparence de celui ci, il ne valait mieux pas lui chercher des noix. Les deux autres jeune de la bande de mon père apparurent du côté de mes parents, l'air tout aussi menaçant que Benny. Walker avait l'air de vouloir répliquer, sauf qu'il se fit interrompre par mon père qui s'était levé, et qui se dirigea de l'autre côté de la piste avec le skate d'une manière assuré. Il atterrit face à Walker.

 _« Et j_ _e_ _crois que t'a des excuses à faire à Castiel_ , rugit mon père.

Il s'approcha furieusement de lui comme un animal prêt à lui sauter à la gorge tandis que Walker recula légèrement. Je vis celui-ci serrer la mâchoire loin de la caméra, les points serrés.

 _« Laisse-le Dean, je n'en veu_ _x_ _pas de ses excuses_ , lâcha Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé.

Quelques secondes de silence s'en suivirent puis mon père parla.

 _«_ _Casse-toi, avant que j'défonce ta sale gueule »_ , menaça mon père.

Celui-ci répliqua avec un _« La prochaine fois que je te vois, gare à toi, Winchester. »_ avant de partir avec sa bande. Mon oncle qui avait filmé toute la scène avec attention, parla en marchant vers mon père.

 _« Wow, Dean c'était mémorable ! Comment tu lui as... »_

Et la vidéo s'arrêta.

* * *

 **CAM_16/12/2206_634584**

 _« Dean ? »_

La caméra semble se trouver poser sur une table dans une cuisine, l'écran de travers. Mon père venait de la poser. Devant l'écran se trouvait Castiel à la gauche et mon père dont je ne voyais que la moitié du corps.

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

– _Eh bien, je... je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais... enfin... ne te met pas en colère, okay ? Je.._

Mon père le prit soudainement dans ses bras.

 _« Calme-toi, Cas, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Dis-moi, je te promet de ne pas me mettre en colère. »_

Mon père resta debout devant lui, mais l'objectif fixait Castiel.

 _« Eh bien, euh, je... on va avoir un... bébé, Dean. »_

Mon père recula d'un pas, surpris :

 _« T'en es sur ? »_

Castiel hocha la tête. Plusieurs seconde de silence passèrent avant que mon père le soulève par la taille et le face tournoyer dans tout les sens, avant de pousser un cris de joie. Seulement Castiel ne semblait pas de cet avis.

 _«_ _M'enfin Dean ! Comment on va s'en sortir ? On a à peine dépassé la vingtaine et on a même pas encore fini nos études !_ _s_ 'exclama Castiel l'air angoissé.

– _T'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr qu'Ellen se fera une joie de nous aider, ainsi que maman !_

– _Parfois j'envie ton enthousiasme...mais on est quand même face à une grande responsabilité ! » s'exclama Castiel._

Puis la caméra bougea tout d'un coup, transporté entre les mains de mon père.

 _« Bon aller, je propose qu'on fête ça avec une bonne tarte !_

– _Q-quoi ? Attend, mais as-tu au moins écouté ce que je vi.. ! »_

* * *

 **CAM_18/06/2207_145667**

L'image montra l'ancien salon de mes parents, posés sur le canapé. Mon père, Dean, portait la caméra et filmait Castiel, à moitié caché sous une couette épaisse, avec un ventre rond. Mon père se mit à ricaner face à la réaction de Castiel, qui n'appréciai pas d'être filmer. Il se cacha alors complètement sous la couette pour fuir le regard de l'objectif.

 _« Au lieu de faire l'idiot, tu pourrais aller me chercher le pot de miel qui est sur la table ? J'ai faim_ , demanda Castiel.

– _J'y vais_ _maman ours_ , dit il en emmenant la caméra avec lui, avant d'entendre des grognement devant de la part de Castiel face à l'appellation « Maman ours ».

Il se dirigea alors vers l'objet désiré, avec une petite cuillère. Je pouvais observer de biais, l'agencement de l'appartement. Tout était sobre et rangé,, avec quelques affiches de groupes de rock des années 90. Cet appartement me fit penser à un cocon familial. Je voyais bien les goûts de chacun d'eux, la couleur dans les tons marron beige.

Quand il revient à sa place, je vis Castiel en train de dormir à travers l'image. Il avait la tête reposée contre le coude du canapé. J'entendis mon père rire doucement derrière la caméra.

 _« Regardez-moi ça, il dort vraiment comme un ange »_ dit-il tout en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

 **CAM_12/10/2208_165482**

 _« Tiens, pour bien visualiser le gagnant, je propose de filmer la scène !_

– _Je te paris dix dollars qu'elle préfère le miel !_

– _Je suis désolé pour toi mon ange, mais elle a du sang de Winchester, et les Winchester mangent de la tarte ! »_

La caméra était posée sur la table de la cuisine. Et j'étais là, âgé seulement d'un an et quelques mois, assise sur une chaise de nourrisson avec le bavoir accroché autour du cou. Deux petites assiettes trônaient sur la table avec sur l'une d'elle, une cuillère de bébé remplit de miel et l'autre avec une bouchée de tarte aux pommes. Je ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cette vidéo visualisait un concours entre mes deux parents. A savoir, quel parfum favori de mes parents, serait mon préféré.

 _« Aller Clara, le miel est juste là !_

– _Non non non, ne touche pas l'assiette, c'est de la triche ça ! »_

Je vit mes deux parents se chamailler. Mon père, Dean, retenait les mains de mon autre père contre son corps, et avait posé son visage sur son épaule droite.

 _« Ne bouge pas, petite canaille !_

– _Dean, t'es pas gentil lâche-moi ! »_

Puis soudain je m'égosillai dans la chaise ce qui stoppa mes parents dans leur mouvements. Ils regardaient avec minutie la scène qui était en train de se passer. Ils approchèrent tout les deux leur visage, et tout d'un coup, je me pencha sur les deux cuillères, les prient, et les misent toutes les deux dans ma bouche avant de regarder mes parents en riant innocemment.

« Elle a mélangé les deux ! S'exclama Castiel, surpris.

Seulement mon père n'avait pas la même réaction. Ce qui me fit sourire un tout petit peu.

– _Comment peu_ _x_ _-tu aimer la tarte autant que le miel !_ _Et les mélanger en plus !_ _Tu viens de me briser le cœur_ , s'exclama mon père d'une manière théâtrale.

– _T'es trop mignonne, tu_ _voulais nous départager_ , continua mon père génesis en me câlinant et en m'attaquant de bisous sur les joues.

– _Hors de question que cette histoire se termine en match nul ! On recommence la vidéo et on refait le test !_ S'égosilla mon père sous les rires de mon autre papa, avant d'arrêter la vidéo.

* * *

 **CAM_03/12/2209_436589**

 _« Dean ! DEAN ! Clara a disparue ! Ellen l'a cherché partout dans la salle de jeux pour enfant ! »_

Castiel regardait dans tout les sens, de la crainte occupait son visage. Immédiatement, mon père qui tenait la caméra dans sa main gauche posa l'autre main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour l'obliger à le regarder.

 _« Hé Cas ! Cas ! Regarde-moi Castiel. Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne doit pas être bien loin, d'accord ? Alors maintenant calme-toi, on va la retrouver tout les deux ! »_

La peur se faisait voir dans ses yeux bleus. Il cherchait du regard où je pouvais me trouver cacher par toute la foule qui patinait dans tout les sens.

 _« M..mais si ? Mais si elle... ? »_

Mon père déposa sa main contre la joue de mon père Génesis pour qu'il le regarde.

 _« Chuuuut, on va la retrouver je te le promets mon ange._

– _J'aurai dû la surveiller moi-même ! Elle doit être morte de peur ! »_ s'empara Castiel en se déplaçant dans tout les sens à ma recherche. Je percevais des sanglots dans sa voix.

Il se retourna vers la caméra en cherchant dans la direction où était mon père, puis tout d'un coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _« Elle est là ! »_

Puis il disparu de la caméra vers la gauche. Mon père le suivit en essayant d'éviter le mieux possible les passants. Je vis mon deuxième père me rattraper alors que je glissais lentement sur la glace et il me prit dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir la bouche l'air vraiment contrarier. Mon père arriva vers nous.

 _« Bah alors ! On a essayé de se faire la malle ? Sacré coquine va, t'as fichu une peur bleue à ton papou. Ne recommence plus d'accord ? »_ me dit mon père en embrassant ma joue.

Je vis ma petite bouille acquiescer du regard l'air un peu coupable en regardant ailleurs, avant de recevoir des flopées de petits bisous sur le nez les joues et le front de la part de mon papa au cheveux ébène.

 _« Écoute papa, petite fugueuse,_ ajouta Castiel soulagé avec la mine renfrogné. »

– _Décrétât maman tigre »_ , taquina mon père paternel.

Et mon père Génesis répondit par un grognement menaçant à l'encontre de mon père.

* * *

 **CAM_24/05/2210_536124**

 _« Tiens moi ça petite crevette, je vais montrer à ton papa que je suis capable de faire une tarte aux pommes sans problème ! Et hors de question de rajouter une goûte de miel dessus ! »_

L'environnement avait changé, on se trouvait dans la même maison où j'habite aujourd'hui. Je me vis munie d'un t-shirt bleu avec une abeille collée dessus. Mon père me donna la caméra et me posa sur une chaise pour bébé. Puis à un moment, l'écran de téléphone sonna. Je dirigeai innocemment la caméra vers mon père. Je le vis alors lâcher la pâte à tarte et appuyer sur le bouton répondre et diriger l'appel dans l'appareil pour pas que j'entende.

 _« Allo ? Oui c'est bien moi. »_

Plusieurs secondes avant que son visage devienne grave.

 _« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! - J'arrive tout de suite_ , puis il raccrocha avant de se retourner vers moi.

– _Poussin, on va devoir retarder notre séance de cuisine_ _pour_ _plus tard, »_ dit-il d'un sourire triste, avant de prendre la caméra et de l'éteindre.

* * *

Maintenant tout était clair, mes soupçons étaient fondés. C'était inimaginable.

Je vis un autre dossier dans la mémoire de la caméra. Je l'ouvris et vis un seul fichier marqué _« Pour Dean, de la part de Castiel »_ datant du 17 Août 2208. C'est le jour de mon anniversaire. Je l'ouvris et visualisa la vidéo.

Je revois l'image de mon père Génesis qui regarde le paysage appuyé sur la rambarde. Il sourit dans son silence puis soudain, il se tourne vers la caméra, la remet bien en place et la regarde avant de prononcer quelques mots de sa voix grave :

« _He_ _llo_ _Dean._ _Je sais que_ _tu vas écouter cette vidéo juste après,_ _peut-être un million de fois,_ _et que tu va_ _s_ _sûrement sourire en la regardant mais... comme nous ne savons jamais ce que le destin nous réserve, j'aimerais te dire ces quelques mots qui envahisse_ _nt_ _actuellement mon cœur de petit ange, comme tu aime_ _s_ _si souvent_ _m'appeler._

 _Je t'aime_ _énormément_ _Dean._ _Je t'aime tellement que moi-même je n'en mesure pas la force_ _._ _Je suis fier de ce que nous sommes devenu, toi, moi et le fruit de notre amour._

 _Est-ce que tu te souvien_ _s_ _de ce jour où tu as grimp_ _é_ _le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre ? Ce jour là,_ _j'ai eu peur, je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas_ _devenu_ _fou._ _Et après..._ _j'ai compris que tu étais réellement devenu fou, et j'ai compris aussi que je t'aimais, et te détestait un peu parce que_ _j'ai commencé à_ _oubli_ _er_ _tou_ _s_ _les problèmes que tu_ _m'as_ _fait endurer._ _La bague que tu m'as offert ce jour là symbolisait un nouveau départ, maintenant elle symbolise notre amour, et peut être un futur mariage ? T_ _'_ _en penses quoi, Dean ?_

 _Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là :_ _ **«**_ _ **J**_ _ **e ne vou**_ _ **l**_ _ **ais pas que tu ai**_ _ **s**_ _ **peur de moi, je voulais que tu ne regarde que moi. Parce que tu me plaît, vraiment**_ _ **.**_ _ **Tes yeux bleu me plaisent, tout me plaît chez toi.**_ _ **».**_ _C'était_ _à la fois beau_ _et_ _un peu_ _maladroit._ _Et maintenant, voil_ _à_ _ou_ _nous_ _en_ _sommes_ _._ _Tu me_ _fait vivre quelque chose d'incroyable un conte de fée. Tu as été là quand j'en avai_ _s_ _le plus besoin_ _par exemple_ _q_ _uand je me suis défait de_ _l'emprise_ _de mon père,_ _quand j'attendais Clara tu t'es occupé de moi comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde et tu m'as relevé quand je n'_ _allais pas bien_ _. Tu m'aime_ _s_ _autant que cette série stupide « Docteur Sexy »_ , puis il se mit à rire subitement avant de reprendre toujours avec ce regard doux sur son visage :

 _Je suis heureux de ce que nous sommes devenu et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ces années de bonheur avec toi. Je souhaite que cela ne s'arrête jamais, car tu as rendu un homme heureux et comblé, Dean. Je les vivrais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Je t'aime. »_

Il regarda une dernière fois la caméra l'air d'un homme amoureux comme si c'était Dean qu'il regardait. Puis une voix se fit entendre loin de la caméra qui semblait être celle de mon père :

 _« Cas, tu viens ? J'ai fais une de ces tartes aux pommes, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Dépêche-toi de venir sinon Clara va tout manger !_

– _J'arrive, et Dean, ne lui en donnes pas trop même si c'est son anniversaire ! »_

Il regarda la caméra un nouvelle fois en souriant.

 _« A tout de suite, mon amour. »_

 _Puis sa main se posa derrière le cadre avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête._

* * *

Gardez vos mouchoirs pour plus tard... Quoique...

Pour conclure ce chapitre, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur un détail : j'ai remarqué que certain étaient assez réticent sur comment appeler un parent genésis. « Père maternel » j'aime pas trop c'est assez bizarre, je préfère plutôt « père génesis ». Cela dit, je cherche des appellations. J'ai trouvé quelques idées, donc, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis.

 **Oni'ara** / **Oni** (on ou neutre) / **Maten** (trois en yamana) / **Tréyes** (troisième en latin ou grec, pour dire « troisième » sexe) / **Gen** (neutre en danois)

J'ai un préférence pour **Oni** , mais j'apprécie quand même d'avoir des avis.

 ** _Bee Yourself_**


End file.
